


Red & Green

by TrulyyScrumptious



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrulyyScrumptious/pseuds/TrulyyScrumptious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Joker leaves Harley Quinn for dead the deadly Poison Ivy finds the young blonde and nurses her back to health. After several long weeks together the pairs relationship may be more than just friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red & Green

She had been here just a little over three weeks most of which was in extreme pain but that was starting too subsided with each day that passed. Glancing across the room she watched as the person who saved her life glided along the floor. Never before had Harleen Quinzel been so mesmerized with another human being granted Ivy wasn’t exactly human but that’s beside the point. Every movement the beauty made captured Harley’s gaze as she walked barefooted to care for her beloved plants. With Ivy’s back turned Harley took the chance to let her eyes roamed over her body. Her figure and the way she moved was driving Harley crazier than she already was.

Ivy felt her new house guests gaze upon her but ignored it inwardly smiling as she let Harley continue to admire her from afar. When she found Harley beaten and left for dead by The Joker she was almost unrecognizable and Ivy’s heart broke for the girl. After a long recovery and some help healing from a formula made from Ivy’s hybrid plant’s the girl was finally able to get out of bed. Over the last several weeks Ivy had grown quit fond of the girl even though she was a tad mental at times. Harley’s bubbly personality was rather infectious and though she tried to distance herself from the young woman with each day it seemed harder to do so. 

From behind Ivy she heard Harley let out a slight sigh of pain as she moved to get out of the bed she was laying in. Quickly turning she crossed the room to help her new found friend,

“Careful, dear.” Ivy wrapped a gentle arm around the girl’s waist. 

“Thanks, Red.” Harley put her head on the taller woman’s shoulder to show her appreciation. Putting one foot in front of the other Harley managed to walk across the room with Ivy’s help. “I think I’d like to see your plants, Red. Would ya mind showin’ me, sweet stuff?” Harley gave her a slight smile and nudged her playfully. 

“Of course,” Ivy pulled the young girl closer secretly enjoying being so close to the blonde. Supporting Harley, Ivy led them down the hall that was lined with dark green vines that crisscrossed and intertwined with one another. 

“You sure know how to grow um’ sweetie,” Harley said looking around. Ivy smiled down at her,

“It’s what I do.” Walking slowly for a few more feet the hallway ended opening up into a huge open room filled with plants that Ivy no doubt grew by hand.

“Wow, Red, this is amazin’. A girl could get lost in here.” Harley let go of Ivy wanting to move around on her own. Ivy stayed close behind as the blonde made her way slowly through the garden. Harley still tired easily so Ivy trailed close behind so she could catch her if she fell. 

As Harley walked she noticed how the plants seemed to have a radiance she had never seen before. Every color seemed to be brighter and every scent sweeter, this was no doubt due to Ivy’s extraordinary green thumb, it was miraculous.

“I gotta admit I’m impressed. It’s beautiful,” Harley smiled back in amazement as she stopped to admire a particular orange flower.

Ivy moved next to her young companion, “It’s called a tiger lily due to the spots on its petals. It usually only grows about three inches in width but my personal touch makes them grow twice as large.” 

“Of course it does,” Harley teased as the blonde leaned down and smelled the flower. “I think I like this one the best.” Harley gently stroked one of the petals, “Beautiful.”

“Yes, beautiful,” she agreed but Ivy wasn’t talking about the flower as she gazed at the young woman before her. 

Harley stood back up and leaned into Ivy,

“Heya, Red, I think I need to go lay back down for a bit.” Ivy could tell she was beginning to get tired,

“Come on,” reaching down she scooped Harley into her arms, “I gotcha.”   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ivy gently placed Harley onto the bed pulling the covers over the girl. She turned to leave but was stopped when Harley reached out and grabbed her hand,

“Could ya stay for a bit,” Harley paused, “just till I fall asleep?” Harley let go of her hand hoping she hadn’t crossed a line. A moment of hesitation crossed Ivy’s face but only for a second as she reached down and lifted the covers to lie next to her friend. Moving close to the blonde Ivy wrapped the girl in her arms and whispered,

“Get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

Harley relaxed into the older woman’s embrace placing her head on Ivy’s chest. Closing her eyes Harley realized she had never felt as safe with another person as she did with Ivy not even with her puddin’. Mistah J made her feel a lot of things but safe was definably not one of them. Wanting to push away thoughts of her puddin’ she intertwined her legs with Ivy’s and pulled herself closer to her friend. 

Ivy welcomed Harley’s closeness as she ran her fingers up and down the girl’s back. She smiled as Harley let out a content sigh before she fully drifted off to sleep on top of her. This was the first time she had been this close to another human being in years mainly because she was literally poisonous. Harley was safe having already been given the antidote to not only to her poisons but every poison and toxin on the planet. Never before had she made someone immune to her poisons in fear they might have an advantage over her but she trusted Harley. Ivy let her fingers run gently through the blonde’s hair as not to wake her enjoying the warmth of the woman on top of her. She knew she was letting herself get to close to Harley but in this moment she really didn’t care.

When Harley opened her eyes she was still entangled in Ivy’s embrace and seeing her eyes still closed ran her hand along smooth green skin taking in the beauty before her. She let her hands wonder running them up and down Red’s arms and shoulders. After several minutes Ivy stirred under her touch and she quickly pulled away,

“Don’t stop,” Ivy whispered. Harley now realized Ivy had been awake the whole time. “Touch me.” 

Nervously Harley moved her fingers down Ivy’s legs spreading out her hand so she could touch more of her. Moving slowly she made her way up to ivy’s stomach and traced Ivy’s muscles over her shirt. Then she leisurely moved her hands between the space of Ivy’s breasts causing the beauty to gasp at her touch. Knowing her effect on the older woman gave Harley more confidence as she gently grazed Ivy’s collar bone before making her way to Red’s face and locking eyes with her. 

No one had ever looked at her the way Ivy was looking at her right now it was causing Harley’s mind to have an internal battle with itself. One part of her wanted to jump up and run but another part of her, the part that was winning, wanted to take Ivy right here and now. 

Ivy could see the conflict in Harley’s eyes and reached out brushing the back of her hand across Harley’s cheek. She lifted her head off the pillow and brushed her lips along Harley’s inviting the blonde to kiss her. 

Feeling Ivy’s lips dance across her own choose the winning side and she leaned forward to fully kissed the woman bellow her. As she was being kissed Ivy placed her hands under the blonde’s loose shirt exploring the girl’s body. Wanting more contact Harley moved her body so she completely straddled Ivy’s hips to press herself harder against her. Ivy’s kisses were intoxicating and Harley could swear she tasted faintly like peppermint. 

Wanting to free herself of her clothes reluctantly Harley broke their kiss to fully sit up and pull her shirt over her head. Ivy admired the woman above her who was now only dressed in her underwear. Harley’s body was that of an athlete toned from head to toe and Ivy drank in the site as the blonde’s muscles flexed on top of her. 

Pressing her hips forward Harley grinded against Ivy showing her need for some sort of friction at her core. Both of Ivy’s hands groped the blonde’s ass pressing them impossibly closer to one another. 

Wanting to explore new territory Ivy released her grip on Harley’s ass and glided her hands up over hard muscles to cup the blonde’s breasts squeezing them gently in each hand. Harley closed her eyes and rocked her hips against Ivy needing to feel more of her new lover. 

Harley was tired of the barrier of Ivy’s shirt so she reached down to pull it over her head. Sitting up Ivy lifted her arms as Harley pulled off the shirt exposing her breasts to the open air. Her green skin seemed to sparkle as Harley ran her hands across Ivy’s stomach up to her erect nipples pinching them playfully. 

The green goddess let out a moan arching her back to make more contact with the woman on top of her. Ivy had never wanted another person like this before, sure she put on the seductress act to get things she wanted, but her attraction to Harley was not like anything she had ever felt before. The way the young woman’s eyes never left her own told her that Harley felt the same way she did. 

Harley lifted her body up so her hand could drift down to the seam of Ivy’s lace underwear. She locked eyes with Ivy silently asking permission to proceed. The green skinned beauty smiled giving her consent for Harley to continue with her action. 

Harley slide her hand underneath Ivy’s pants running her fingers through neatly trimmed pubic hair before finding her wet folds. 

“God, you’re wet,” Harley stated while stroking Ivy’s from clit to entrance. 

“Don’t stop,” Ivy managed to say breathlessly letting herself surrender to the pleasure. 

Wanting to have better access reluctantly Harley pulled her hand out of Ivy’s pants making the woman underneath buck up trying to maintain contact with her. 

“I need to get these pants off ya, Red,” Harley said playfully while she unbuttoned Ivy’s pants. Ivy lifted her hips as Harley pulled them off and tossed it aside. 

Before removing the last piece of clothing Harley stood up at the end of the bed eyes still locked with her new lover and began to slowly reach behind her back to undo her bra. Ivy began to sit up but Harley held out a hand,

“Sit still, Red. No touching, not yet,” the blonde teased. 

Unhooking her bra Harley let it tumble to the floor watching as Ivy’s green eyes glinted with lust as she slowly pulled down her panties and kicked them to the side. 

“Do you want me?” Harley asked teasing the older woman.

“Yes,” Ivy nodded. 

Placing her hands on the bed Harley crawled on all fours over Ivy’s body until she was on top of her once again. Harley nudged Ivy’s legs apart with her knees and the red-head eagerly spread them apart for the blonde to settle between. Harley hovered her lips above Ivy’s keeping them just out of reach while pressing her center against the woman under her. 

“Kiss me,” Ivy begged. 

Doing as she was asked Harley kissed the red head pressing her tongue against Ivy’s lips. Ivy opened her mouth letting her tongue dance across the blonde’s while entangling her finger’s in her hair. The friction Harley was creating between them almost pushed Ivy over the edge but the blonde had other ideas. She released Ivy’s lips much to her displeasure and trailer kisses down her neck making her way along her chest before taking an erect nipple in her mouth. 

Harley circled her tongue around the nipple several times smiling as Ivy moaned wanting more from the blonde. Harley took the cue and wrapped her mouth around Ivy’s breast giving her what she needed and sucked hard. Ivy loved how warm Harley’s mouth felt against her skin as she trailed kisses across her body to the other breast. She could feel Ivy’s hips desperately trying to make contact with her as she released her nipple with a pop and lined her abdomen with butterfly kisses. 

Harley circled Ivy’s naval before proceeding to her target. Kissing just above the lining of her underwear Harley put both hands on Ivy’s hips and pull her panties off in one swift motion. Settling herself between Ivy’s legs the blonde kissed the inside of Ivy’s right leg and looked up at her. Ivy’s eyes were hooded with lust,

“Please,” she begged. 

Smiling Harley gave the red-headed what she wanted and ran her tongue over her slick folds. Ivy let out a moan of please bucking up into Harley wanting more. 

“Do you like that?” Harley asked before she ran her tongue across Ivy’s entrance.

“Yes,” she said breathlessly. 

“What about this?” Harley plunged her tongue inside Ivy.

Ivy grabbed at the sheets around her needing to hold onto something as Harley continued to fuck her with her tongue. The blonde continued this several more times before she replaced her tongue with two fingers and curled them inside of Ivy. Harley looked up at Ivy watching her as she grabbed the bed post behind her bracing herself for the orgasm that was building at her core.

Ivy tightened her muscles around Harley’s fingers inside of her,

“Oh, God, don’t stop,” Ivy felt Harley’s tongue cover her clit tracing circles around it. The action pushed her over the edge and she called out the blonde’s name as the orgasm washed over her. 

Harley circled her clit several more times to prolong her pleasure before she began to kiss her way back on top of the woman. The woman underneath her breathed hard and reached up to capture her lips sweetly running a loving hand across her cheek.

Never before had Harley made love to someone, yes she has had sex, but making love was a different animal completely. Looking down at Ivy she realized all she had been missing over the past years with Joker. She wondered how she could have been such a fool to let someone use her the way he did for so long. 

Harley let Ivy come down from her high and curled up next to her as her breathing began to slow. The green skinned woman turned to face her and entangled their legs together as she cupped the blonde’s face,

“I’ve been alive a long time, Harl, and I’ve never felt like this before,” Ivy admitted. 

“Me either, Red,” Harley looked away feeling exposed. “I thought what me and Mistah J. had was real but I see now it neva was. What we had was not love it was an obsession.” She looked back at Ivy, “I never knew it could be like this.” 

Ivy reached out to comfort her,

“I’m not like him.”

“I know, Red,” Harley kissed the palm of her green hand. The red-head traced down Harley’s face letting her hand wonder down the course of her body but before she could reach between her legs the blonde grabbed her hand. Ivy immediately stopped and looked back up into the panicked blue eyes of Harley.

Flashes of all the times Joker had roughly placed his hands upon her even when she didn’t want it dashed across her mind. It was one thing for Harley to preform acts on Ivy but she wasn’t ready to let her be in control, not yet. 

“Hey,” Ivy said stroking Harley’s hair, “if you’re not ready that’s okay. I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me too.” She could feel Harley let out a relieved sigh. Ivy knew the trauma she had gone through and didn’t want to push her. 

“Thanks, Red,” Harley said. The blonde leaned over and kissed the woman before wrapping her arms around Ivy. Placing her head on Ivy’s chest the blonde closed her eyes and feeling content for the first time in years drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Was thinking I may do another chapter. Let me know what you think.


End file.
